ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Problems, Part 2
|Ben 10: The Ultimator |Season 1 |Episode 2 |2/20/2014 |Healios121 |Healios121 |Infinite Problems, Part 1 |An Explanation Please? |Ben and the gang have to escape vilgax and get to earth. Plot Announcer: Last time on...Ben 10: The Ultimator Ben Tennyson: Azmuth said this could be the most important thing he has me do. (Kevin looks at a sleeping child) That's our guy? A kid? Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Azmuth: Thank you Benjamin, now to take back my Ultimator. Vilgax: You mean MY Ultimator! (Original Ben 10 Theme song Plays) The screen slowly zooms into a cave. Vilgax: Now, hand over the Ultimator! Vilgax looks over to Ben. Vilgax: Tennyson, I should have known you'd be here. Ben Tennyson: Vilgax! Vilgax: And you know what? I did...meet my apprentice, Lonax. A Human sized person walks in, concealed in black cloth from head to toe. Lonax: Please Vilgy, I'm not your apprentice, we just have the same goal. Vilgax: Anyways...Lets get to busine- Vilgax gets sucker punched by Rath before he can finish his sentence. Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING VILGAX, CONQUERER OF WORLDS, RATH DOESNT HAVE TIME FOR YOU. Vilgax: Well...I guess we should get to business. Lonax: Ill get the Ultimator, you deal with Kitty. Rath: KITTY?! KITTY?! LEMME TELL YOU SOM- Rath gets tackled by Vilgax and they start going into battle Gwen Tennyson: Don't let him get the kid! Kevin Levin: You ready Rook? Rook Blonko: I am indeed. Kevin absorbs the material on the wall and Rook pulls out his proto-tool. Gwen transforms into an anodite form. All: Lets do this! Kevin charges at Lonax with a giant hammer for a hand, and he swings it at him. Lonax: Nice try! Lonax ducks and grabs Kevin's shoulder, suddenly Kevin falls to the ground. Gwen Tennyson: Kevin! Gwen starts to shoot mana blasts while flying to Lonax. Rook charges his Proto-tool while the battle continues. Lonax: Come on pinky! That all you got? Gwen Tennyson: Rah! Gwen's fists have a brighter aura as they leave a trail every time she makes a punch. Lonax: You're starting to bug me! Gwen then makes a mana bubble to trap him. Lonax pulls out a gun and aims it at the bubble, and a drill goes through the gun and through the mana bubble. Gwen: Ah! Lonax jumps high up and drop kicks gwen. Suddenly, Rook Blonko shoots a grapple to Lonax, Lonax grabs the grapple and shoots an electrix shock through it. Rook Blonko: That is not ordi- Rook then gets shocked and passes out. GWEN/ROOK/KEVIN VS. LONAX - WINNER: LONAX - BY K.O. Rath then throws vilgax across the cave. Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING VILGAX, CONQUERER OF WORLDS, RATH NEVER LOSES! Lonax: Such a big ego... Rath: WHAT? WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT RATH? Rath notices his friends are knocked out. Rath then transforms back into ben. Ben Tennyson: Look, I bet you are strong, but I gotta go so... Ben slams his omnitrix and transforms into a blue dinosaur-like alien. XLR8: XLR8! Lonax: What the...? XLR8 speeds around the cave, grabbing his friends and the boy and putting them in the ship. Lonax: I'll just fly after you! XLR8: Oh, really? Lonax looks over at his ship and its on fire. Lonax: WHAT DID YOU D- The Orange and Tan ship is already gone. XLR8 Transforms back to Ben. Ben Tennyson: Alright Azmuth, you're ganna have to explain yourself when we're back on earth. Azmuth: I suppose I should. THE END Trivia * This story was improvised while being made. * A new villain Lonax appeared. * This was the second part to the pilot. * The Ultimator has not used this episode because the boy was knocked out. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes